


Das Wunder von Hoth

by Servena



Series: Unüberbrückbare Differenzen [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hoth, Polar lights
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf ihrem Erkundungsflug sehen Han und Leia etwas Wunderschönes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Wunder von Hoth

„Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts darauf ein“, sagte sie, während sie den Helm überstülpte und auf den Beifahrersitz kletterte. „Ich gebe nur nach, weil wir sonst überhaupt nicht mehr vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit loskommen.“

„Was immer sie sagen, Prinzesschen“, gab er ungerührt zurück und ließ sich auf dem Pilotensitz nieder.

„Hören Sie endlich auf, mich so zu nennen!“, fuhr sie ihn an.

Mit einem Zischen senkte sich die gläserne Kuppel über den Gleiter. Für einen Moment spielte Leia mit dem Gedanken, einfach ihr Funkgerät auszustellen, um so für einen Moment ihre Ruhe zu haben. Aber dann hielt sie die Kommunikation mit dem Piloten doch für besser.

Mit einem hohen Summen sprang der Motor an und sie rollten auf die Startbahn.

„Jagen Sie bloß nicht wie ein Verrückter“, sagte sie in ihr Mikro. „Ob Sie Ihr Schiff zu Schrott fahren, ist mir herzlich egal, aber dieser Gleiter ist Eigentum der Allianz.“

„Haben Sie etwa kein Vertrauen in mich, Schätzchen? Ich habe schon im Cockpit gesessen, da…“

„- habe ich noch mit Puppen gespielt, jaja. Irgendwie beruhigt mich das überhaupt nicht.“

Der Repulsorantrieb heulte auf, als Han Solo den Schneegleiter beschleunigte und sie über die Kante des Nordplateaus hinaus in die Eiswüste schossen. Lea stützte sich an den Lehnen ihres Sitzes ab, als sie von der Geschwindigkeit nach vorne gedrückt wurde – der Beifahrers, der unter anderem für die Doppellaserkanonen zuständig war, saß mit dem Rücken zum Piloten. „Könnten Sie noch ein paar Kreise um die Basis fliegen? Ich würde mir den Fortschritt der Arbeiten gerne mal von oben ansehen.“

„Was immer Sie wollen“, gab er zurück. Der Gleiter drehte eine enge Kurve und flog eine Schleife über die Echo-Basis, die an einem eisbedeckten Gebirgshang lag. 

Die Basis selbst hatte man in das massive Eis hineingebaut, um so wenig  Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf diesen Standort zu lenken. Nur die großen Generatoren hatte man wegen Platzmangels in die Gebirgswand eingelassen. Von Hangar 7 abgesehen gab es noch zwei weitere Eingänge auf der Südseite der Basis, die hauptsächlich von den größeren Transportschiffen genutzt wurden. 

Rund um die Basis hatte man begonnen, Gräben auszuheben. Auch der Aufbau von den DF.9 Geschütztürmen war beinahe abgeschlossen. „Der General hat Recht, die Arbeiten schreiten gut voran“, sagte Leia zufrieden.

„Als ob uns das helfen würde, wenn uns das Imperium tatsächlich auf die Pelle rückt“, kommentierte Han. „Das wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich.“

„Natürlich, aber das wird uns immerhin genug Zeit verschaffen. Und dank der Sensoren werden wir hoffentlich rechtzeitig gewarnt.“

„Na, wenn Sie das sagen…“ Man konnte die Ungläubigkeit deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

Sie flogen erneut an der Nordseite der Basis entlang, wo die v-150 Ionenkanone aufragte. „Geradezu faszinierend, was sich hier in den paar Monaten getan hat“, sagte Lea. „An der Ionenkanone laufen gerade die letzten Tests, dann ist sie einsatzbereit. Die hält uns die imperiale Sternenflotte hoffentlich lange genug vom Leib im Falle einer Evakuierung.“

„Sie haben an alles gedacht, was?“

„Zweifeln Sie etwa an meinem strategischen Talent?“, fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Aber mitnichten, eure Durchlaucht!“, sagte er spöttisch. „Aber der Gedanke, dass bei einem Angriff unsere Leben von Schützengräben und einer Ionenkanone abhängen, die zum Nachladen länger braucht, als ich von hier bis zum Anoat-System, ist nicht gerade beruhigend.“

„Sie müssen ja nicht hier sein, wenn es sie zu sehr beunruhigt“, sagte sie spitz.

„Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, ich hätte Angst?“ Durch ihre Kopfhörer drang sein Lachen. „Ich habe schon ganz andere Sachen überstanden, das können Sie sich gar nicht vorstellen, Schätzchen.“

Er ließ den Gleiter steil ansteigen und sie flogen mit nur einigen Metern Abstand über die Echo-Basis hinweg.

„Ich kann mir vor allem nicht vorstellen, wie sie bei ihrer Art zu fliegen überhaupt noch leben“, kommentierte sie seinen Flugstil.

„Keine Angst, mit mir werden Sie schon nicht abstürzen“, sagte er.

„Gut, denn mit Ihnen in der Eiswüste festzusitzen zählt auch nicht gerade zu meinen Wunschvorstellungen.“

„Warum nicht? Könnte romantisch sein.“

Von der anderen Seite des Cockpits kam nur eisiges Schweigen.

„Ach kommen Sie schon, warum können Sie nicht einfach zugeben, dass Sie mich zumindest nicht so sehr hassen, wie sie vorgeben? Oder wäre das zuviel für ihren königlichen Stolz?“

„Hier können Sie abdrehen“, sagte sie und ging über seine letzten Bemerkungen einfach hinweg. „Fliegen Sie in Richtung der Moorsh Moräne, dem Plateau im Norden. Ich möchte mir die Geländebeschaffenheit dort etwas genauer ansehen.“

„Fein!“, sagte er und riss den Gleiter heftiger als nötig herum. Sie wurde an die Seite gedrückt und fluchte. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es eine Schnapsidee war, Sie fliegen zu lassen!“

„Nun mal nicht so aufgeregt, das war doch gar nichts“, sagte er betont locker. „Ich hab die Maschine voll im Griff.“

„Das sagen Sie!“

„Na hören sie mal, die Correlianer sind die besten Piloten der ganzen Galaxis! Schon mal von der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft gehört? Die haben einige der besten Schiffe des Universums gebaut.“ Der Stolz klang deutlich aus seiner Stimme. 

„Eines davon ist nicht zufällig ihr Falke?“ Sie zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, auch wenn er das natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Natürlich. Der Frachter YT-1300. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass von den Originalteilen nicht mehr viel übrig ist.“

„So sieht er auch aus.“

„He, können Sie mal aufhören, mein Schiff zu beleidigen?“, fragte er empört. „Was haben Sie überhaupt dagegen?“

„Es ist unzuverlässig!“

„Es hat Charakter!“, korrigierte er. „So ein Schiff gibt es kein zweites Mal im Universum.“

„ _Das_ glaube ich.“

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. 150 Meter unter ihnen jagte der eis- und schneebedeckte Boden dahin. Immer wieder taten sich darin Gletscherspalten auf oder erhoben sich niedrige Gebirgsketten. Auf einer Ebene zog eine Herde wilder Riesen-Tauntauns vorbei, die aufrecht gehenden Schneeechsen, die die Rebellen als Reittiere benutzten.

„Über Corellia weiß ich vor allem, dass dort eine Menge Piraten und Schurken leben“, sagte sie schließlich. „Von daher sind Sie vermutlich tatsächlich ein typischer Corellianer.“ Sie grinste leicht, aber das konnte er ja nicht sehen.

„Mir ist schon klar, was Sie von mir halten“, sagte er trocken. „Aber das Schmuggeln von Waren am Imperium vorbei ist nicht gerade ein Kapitalverbrechen.“

„Ein Schurke sind Sie dennoch.“

„Vielleicht gab es bis jetzt einfach nicht genug Schurken in Ihrem Leben?“

„Das bezweifle ich“, murmelte sie. Aber das Grinsen verschwand nicht völlig aus ihrem Gesicht.

Sie überflogen einen See, dessen Wasser schon vor langer Zeit zu dunklem, mehrfach geborstenen Eis erstarrt war. Dann war da wieder nur weißer Schnee unter ihnen, eine kalte Wüste, die sich endlos hinzog.

Eine Weile redeten sie nicht miteinander. Leia betrachtete die Oberfläche unter ihnen genau und nahm sich vor, sich noch einmal in die Karten zu vertiefen. Das Gelände gut zu kennen, konnte in einer Schlacht von entscheidender Wichtigkeit sein.

„Wir sollten besser bald umkehren“, sagte Han schließlich. „Es wird schon dunkel, und dann ist man besser nicht hier draußen. Sie können Ihren Erkundungsflug auch wann anders fortsetzen.“

„So spät ist das schon!“ Erschrocken warf Leia einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. „Sie haben recht, besser, wir kehren um“, entschied sie. „Wenn die Temperatur fällt, könnte das den Gleiter doch noch lahm legen.“

„Genau mein Gedanke, Schätzchen. Und auf eine Nacht im Freien bin ich wirklich nicht scharf.“

„Denken Sie ich?“

Der Gleiter wendete in einer eleganten Kurve und schoss dann weiter, zurück zur Echo-Basis. Leia spürte, wie Han die Geschwindigkeit erhöhte, und hätte jetzt am liebsten einen Blick auf den Tacho geworfen. Oder vielleicht doch besser nicht. Der Grund verschwamm unter ihnen zu einer weißen Fläche.

„Haben Sie Spaß da vorne?“, fragte sie.

Er lachte. „Nicht dasselbe wie der Falke, aber die Karre hat schon einiges drauf.“

„Oh, wundervoll“, murmelte sie.

Sie versank in Gedanken und wurde aus selbigen erst gerissen, als der Gleiter plötzlich abbremste und an Höhe verlor. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie. „Haben wir ein Problem?“

„Das sollten Sie sich mal ansehen“, ertönte Hans Stimme aus den Kopfhörern.

„Wieso, was denn?“ Sie versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges sehen. „Jetzt sagen Sie endlich!“ Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Der Gleiter sackte immer tiefer und setzte schließlich in der flachen Ebene auf dem Boden auf. Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Kuppel und eiskalte Luft drang ein. Sie zog den Kragen ihrer Jacke höher, löste den Gurt und stieg aus.

„Hätten Sie jetzt endlich die Freundlichkeit, mir zu sagen –“ Sie drehte sich um und verstummte.

Es war wunderschön.

Rechts von ihnen verschwand gerade der letzte Streifen des Hoth-Sternes in einem blauen Glühen hinter dem Horizont – doch das war es nicht, was sie bewunderte. Im Süden wand sich ein schillerndes Band aus Licht in den Farben rot und violett über den samtschwarzen Himmel. Es schien sich leicht zu bewegen und die Farben flossen ineinander wie auf einem Gemälde.

„Das ist...wirklich wundervoll“, sagte Leia leise.

Han nickte. „Ein Polarlicht – so weit vom Pol entfernt aber ziemlich selten. Geladene Teilchen des Sternes treffen auf die Atmosphäre und bringen die Sauerstoffatome zum Leuchten. Sie sehen, selbst dieser Planet hat etwas Schönes zu bieten.“

„Ja, tatsächlich.“ Sie lächelte.

„Erinnert ein bisschen an die Regenbogenstürme auf Yavin IV…haben Sie so einen Mal gesehen?“

Sie nickte. „Sie sind atemberaubend. Der ganze Himmel in allen Farben des Regenbogens…“

„Die aufgewirbelten Eiskristalle brechen das Licht des Sternes…“, erklärte er. „Das Prinzip unterscheidet sich eigentlich nicht sonderlich von einem normalen Regenbogen.“

Sie verschränkte die Arme und musterte ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Sie brauchen wohl für alles eine Erklärung, was? Können Sie ein solches Phänomen nicht einfach genießen?“

Han zuckte nur die Schultern. „Ich bin ein Raumfahrer, was erwarten Sie von mir?“

„Ja, was erwarte ich eigentlich von Ihnen…“ Doch es klang nicht allzu spöttisch, beinahe sanft. 

Eine Weile standen sie einfach da und betrachteten das Schauspiel vor ihren Augen. Als Leia zu zittern begann, legte er unwillkürlich einen Arm um sie und zog sie ein wenig zu sich heran. Sie ließ es geschehen und gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie die Farben am Himmel langsam verblassten.


End file.
